TMNT: Entering Into The TMNT World
by xXNightWatcherXx
Summary: A group of friends who somehow managed to get into the TMNT World (of 2k12) and got separated and it us up to Scar, Kuro, Aren, Blade and Merit to find them so they can all go back home. But will Scar and the others be able to find them? Or will They (especially Scar) finds the dark truth about their friends?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Okay…Again YES! Another Story! But this time it's different but I'm not going to tell you why! XD**

**Any way I hope you enjoy and if you can you can go ahead and read my other fan fics. =D**

**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own The TMNT, They Belongs To The Mirage Studios.**

**The OC's belongs to me and my friends (from deviantART, YouTube and and ect.)**

_**Scar Lopez – xXNightWatcherXx (from deviantART,YouTube, Tumblr and )**_

_**Blade Dee – Golzy Blazey (from deviantART and YouTube)**_

_**Bella Ken and Chris – DragonsRAwesones (From deviantART)**_

_**Aren - dark-little-airin (from deviantART)**_

_**Katerina – 123Ekaterina (from deviantART and )**_

_**Quinn – FunZoneGallery12 (from deviantART)**_

_**Merit – Poppy-Kun (from deviantART)**_

_**Emily – ArtistCandy1 (from deviantART)**_

_**Jessy – ArtisticJessy (from deviantART)**_

_**Buni – ZombiButt (from deviantART)**_

_**Tori – DonaTurtle (from deviantART)**_

_**Kuro – Jettnight (from deviantART)**_

_**Linnea – DarknessDonnie (from deviantART)**_

* * *

><p><strong>TMNT: Entering The TMNT World<strong>

**Chapter 1**

* * *

><p>"Okay, now to test out my latest invention!" A tall 23 year old man with wild orange hair, white skin, green eyes who wore a pair of nerdy glasses, some brown pants, a black t-shirt and a white lab coat was finish up on his invention that he created. He walks over to a white sheet which was covering his invention.<p>

"I call it…The Dimensions Teleporter!" He pulls of the sheet and revel a huge machine that was shape like a circle and has a bunch of wires and antennas over it. He then over to his computer and started typing down the things he needed to type down. After that he then walk over the machine and open a little case that has a huge red button inside of it. "Now it's time to test this baby out." He push the red button then watch as the machine was starting to work but unknown to him something is about to go wrong…very wrong.

* * *

><p>"KAT! WHERE THE HELL IS MY PHONE!" Kat, a girl with white skin, brown hair, blue eyes and was wearing a white t-shirt and blue jeans and looks like she was in her 20's. "Beats me Scar!" Scar, other girl who has black hair with red highlights, red eyes, tan skin and was wearing a black tank top, military shorts and some cow-boy boots and looks like she's in her teen year.<p>

"Well you're always the one who takes my phone just to take yourself a selfie!" Kat snort and shook her head. "Yeah but I'm also not the only one who takes your stuff miss grump, go ask Merit maybe he knows what happens to it."

Scar huff but went to go and find Merit who God knows where he went. After walking down a few hall ways she found a small 11 year old boy with light blue hair, white skin, and pale grey iris (because he is blind) and was wearing PJ's. Scar watch as he tries to figure out the password on her phone.

Scar chuckles and started to walk towards him with a grin on her face. "So Merit…trying to steal my phone again now are we? Merit froze for a few minutes but turn around to see (or hear) Scar right in front of him. "S-Scar, w-what an s-surprise to s-see you." Scar just chuckle and took her phone away from his grip.

"What did I say about taking my stuff?" Merit put his head down and said in a low voice. "To not too." Scar nodded in approval and said. "Good, now go find the others, I having a meeting and it's really important."

Merit nodded and went to gather everyone to the living room.

* * *

><p>It was 12:00pm in the afternoon and everyone was in the living room chatting about some things here and there. They were all waiting for the meeting to start. Blade a 25 year old woman with black hair that has blue highlights, blue eyes, has a scar over her right face and wears a white t-shirt and some military pants and brown boots was sitting next to her friend Buni, a teenage girl with tan skin, light brown hair, has one yellow eye and one blue eye and was also wearing PJ's. Next were Jessy, Bella, Chris and Emily.<p>

Jessy, a teenage girl with white skin, light brown with dirty blonde highlights at the tips of her hair, has green eyes and wears a black t-shirt that said 'Jessy' on it with green letter, jeans shorts and sneakers. Then there's Bella, a teenage girl with white skin, light brown hair, blue eyes and also wears PJ's along with Chris who has white skin, green hair, brown eyes and also has PJ's on. **(Let's just say that everyone is wearing PJ's. ^^')**

Then there's Emily, another teenage girl with white skin, white hair with blue highlights and blue eyes. Then we have Aren , a teenage boy with white skin, black hair and blue eyes. Then Quinn, a teenage girl with white skin, black hair and brown eyes, Tori, a teenage boy with white skin, black hair and green eyes. Katerina (We all know what she looks like) Merit (we know what he looks like) Kuro, a teenage boy with white skin, black hair and has one yellow eye and one blue eye and Linnea, a teenage girl with tan skin, with dark red hair and dark blue eyes.

Everyone was just chatting until Scar came in and stand in front of them. She looks around only to find someone missing. "Has everyone seen Austin?"

Everyone shook their heads. Scar sighs and growls. "That bastard better not is doing anything stupid." She shook that thought away and went back to looking at everyone else. "Okay, the reason why I've call you guys here is because….we're losing our house."

The moment that was said everyone started gasping and looking at each other with worried looks on their faces. "What does that mean for us Scar?!"

Scar closes her eyes and sighs. "It means that some of us have to go to stay in the orphanage and some of us have to live in the streets." Everyone started to gasp; some were even piss about this. Just then Kat stood up as well as Tori. "There's no way in hell that I'm living on the streets!" Tori nodded and cross his arms. "And there's no way in hell is that I'm going back to the orphanage so does the others."

Scar frown and glare at Tori. "Well what do you want me to do about it? I'm not rich nor am I old enough to take you guys in. "Then why can't Kat and Blade take all of us in I mean…they're way older than us." That's when Kat and Blade turn their heads to Tori and gave him a 'Have you gone mad' look.

"Look Tori, there's nothing we can do about it! If you want to save this house and save ourselves then all of us have to get a job to be able to pay the bills and rent but do we have the money? NO! So don't come here and start giving me issues! Besides we're all family and family sticks together no matter what and I'm going to try to do everything I can to help with the help of Kat, Austin and Blade since their older than the rest of us!"

But Tori just growl and started to head for the door. "TORI YOU BETTER GET THE FUCK OVER HERE OR ELSE!" Tori stop and turns to glare at Scar who was about to get ready to attack him. "ELSE WHAT?!" Just then the whole room started to turn bright and everyone was starting to freak out.

"What's going on?!" Ask Jessy. But before anyone can say anything, a huge explosion was heard and everything went blank.

* * *

><p><strong>Well I hope you guys like it. I know it's not perfect but I try. <strong>

**Please Read and Review. **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Okay, here's the next chapter…enjoy! =D**

_**Scar Lopez And Austin – xXNightWatcherXx (from deviantART,YouTube, Tumblr and )**_

_**Blade Dee – Golzy Blazey (from deviantART and YouTube)**_

_**Aren - dark-little-airin (from deviantART)**_

_**Merit – Poppy-Kun (from deviantART)**_

_**Tori – DonaTurtle (from deviantART)**_

_**Kuro – Jettnight (from deviantART)**_

* * *

><p><strong>TMNT: Entering The TMNT World<strong>

"_Wait! I think she's waking up!" "Scar?!" _"_Scar….Scar wake up!_"

Scar groan as she got and opens her eyes to see Aren, Kuro and Merit standing right in front of her. "Agh….what happ…" She pauses and saw that her friends were…_MUTANTS! _

"AHHHH!" Scar jump up and back up against the wall. "WHAT THE FUCK HAPPEN TO YOU GUYS?!" Aren, Kuro and Merit all look at each other and look back at Scar. "We were hoping you would know." Said Kuro. "Yeah, besides were not the only ones who are mutants." Aren said. Scar raises a brow, not understanding what Aren mean by 'Not the only ones'

Then something clicks in her mind. She looks down and saw her hands have….fur, not only fur but four fingers? She then down looks down and saw that she has three toes, a long bushy tail and claws. She then she look at her body and face, she has black fur with red markings on her body, tail and ears? "Wait…"

She left up her hands and felt that she has two ears, not only that she saw she has a red Mohawk like hair that ran across her head and down to her neck.

She looks around and found a broken mirror and picks it up. When she looks into it she saw she has little fangs sticking out of her mouth. She also notice she was wearing nothing but a bandage that is wrap around her round breast, some military shorts and two ear pricing on each ears.

"I'm a mutant wolf." Scar then look up at her friends. She see Kuro was a mutant turtle, with a black mask coving his face along with black bandages strap around his arms, legs, hands and feet. He skin is sort of a light green color, he also has three fingers and three toes, his shell is also green but more of a dark green color and his plastron is more of a yellow color.

She then turn to Aren, she sees that he's more of a hybrid. He skin is green, along with a light blue bushy tail and blue ears; he was also wearing a black t-shirt with blue shorts, he still has his short hair attach on his head and has three fingers and three toes. Last but not least she turns to Merit. Her little friend was a mutant snapping turtle, his skin which looks like a mix of aqua and pale blue with dark blue marking on his body and face; he also has three fingers, three toes and a shell and plastron.

"Oooookay, this is weird." She then got up and walks over to her friends. "Before we say anything or even do anything….how do you even know it's me?"

"It was easy." Said Kuro. "You keep whispering Tori you asswhole in your sleep." Merit nodded. "Yeah, then you said something about you going to kill Austin for something he did."

Scar eyes sap wide open when the name 'Austin' was mention. "AUSTIN THAT SON OF THE FUCKING BASTARD!" "Uh Scar?" Scar stop and look towards Aren. "What?!" Aren frown and cross his arms. Scar doesn't scare him. "What does you by Austin?"

Scar sigh then growls, looking at the wall in front of her. "Austin was trying to make a portal that can take us into different time line or dimension. Somehow his machine works but didn't work the way he wanted it to work so instead of opening a portal it just made a huge exploded sending us all into this world."

"So by saying all of us you mean just us or are the others here as well?" Kuro asked as he sat on a dumpster that was behind him. "Yes though…I don't know where the others are, we might have been separated because of the exploded."

"So…" Aren started. "Do you know where we are?" Scar turns her back from the wall and stares at Aren for a moment. "To be honest I don't know but…it looks…animated don't you think?"

"Which means were in a cartoon universe?" Everyone jump by the voice and turn to see who the person who spoke. When they turn around they saw other female mutant wolf with light blue markings, red eyes, wears a metal-like tank top **(Don't really know how to call it ^^') **bluish-greyish shorts, has one silver ear piercing on her right ear, has a metal ring wrap around her tail, two metal straps on her feet with a red little light on them, along with metal arm bands that are wrap around her arms and hands, the metal bands were cover with little wires and a little red light on each of them.

"Who are you?" Merit asks. "It's me..Blade Dee." Everyone eyes widen except for Scar. "So…I heard that Austin was the one who send us all here?"

Scar nodded. "Looks like it; though I'm not sure where he is…I know he's here along with the others but not sure where in this world."

"So I'm guessing we'll have to search for the others in this world and figure out how the hell we're going back home." Again, Scar nodded. "Yeah, then kick Austin's ass for sending all of us into this damn world." Blade snorted at the comment. "Figures."

"So where do we start looking?" ask Merit who suddenly was next to Scar. Scar look at Merit and then at the city before them. "We start by looking through the roof tops, then work our way down below."

Blade snorted again as she walk up next to Scar and cross her arms. "Since when you become the alpha of the team?" Scar glare at Blade and snorted. "Since the day I pay the bills and do the house chores. Since everyone else was too lazy to help or too busy to do anything, nor to careless to take care of themselves, besides, didn't you say you wanted to be the alpha?"

"Yeah, but I didn't have time for it because I was too busy to even lead the team." Scar sigh. "Whatever you say Blade, now come on, we have to start looking for the others." Everyone nodded and followed Scar to the roof in search to find their lost friends in this strange world which they came to.

* * *

><p><strong>Well, there you guys have it. Sorry for the long wait. =D<strong>

**Please Read And Review. **


End file.
